


It's Alright, Dmitri

by loverussia



Category: Arts & Sciences RPF
Genre: Assault, Bathtubs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverussia/pseuds/loverussia
Summary: After Dmitri Mendeleev is raped and beaten, his lab assistant finds and helps him.





	1. The Assault

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Все в порядке, Дмитрий](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147592) by [loverussia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverussia/pseuds/loverussia)



As the attackers entered the lab, Dmitri Mendeleev was taken by surprise. They threw Mendeleev to the floor, where they began beating him. The chemist was helpless as he was beaten. "Please, stop this," pleaded Mendeleev. "What is it you want?"

"Shut up, unless you want more," one of Mendeleev's attackers commanded. "N-no, p-please," Mendeleev begged. "So you think you can get away with that? Never." With that, his assailant began raping Mendeleev.

As another attacker forced his cock in Mendeleev's mouth, he was still beaten. "You are such a slut, you know that? You wanted this all along, I can tell." Sure enough, Mendeleev's cock was half-hard. Mendeleev could do nothing but sob as he was brutally raped.

At some point during the rape, Mendeleev noticed a sudden warmth in his trousers. Mendeleev was pissing his pants out of fear. He was not the only one to notice this, as his attacker pointed it out to Mendeleev, saying tauntingly, "You think you are a great chemist. But look at you, wetting yourself like a scared little child. Like a little baby. You're not a chemist, you are a baby."

They left Mendeleev laying on the floor, still wetting himself, surrounded by a puddle of urine.

 


	2. The Aftermath

The chemist was lying on the floor, surrounded by a puddle. The front of Mendeleev's pants was covered in a damp, warm patch. He had wet himself during his rape.

"Mr. Mendeleev? What happened?"

Upon hearing this voice, Dmitri Mendeleev slowly sat up. When he saw the shadow, he shrunk back. "Shh... it's okay, Dmitri," the voice said.

Mendeleev had been assaulted, raped, and left on the floor. He thought his attackers had come back to rape him again.

Instead, he saw his lab assistant, who had narrowly escaped Mendeleev's fate. "Did you...you had an accident, didn't you, Mendeleev? It's alright, I'm here now."

Dmitri slowly rose to his feet, visibly shaken by the attack. "You're going to need a bath now," said the lab assistant. "Do you need me to help you?"

"Please," said Mendeleev, "I would like that." With that, his lab assistant carried him to the bathtub.


End file.
